Королева из стекла
Queen of the Glass is a song released by Akuno-P on August 16, 2015 in the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition album. It is the first song in the Original Sin Story. Королева стекла - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 16 августа 2015 года как часть Original Sin Story: Complete Edition album. Является первой песней в Original Sin Story. Plot Сюжет Девочка рассказывает о том, как ее "родители" спят внутри Греха, в большом храме, в стране, которая управляет "третьим миром". Сама она - Алиса Merry-Go-Round, пророк "Королева стекла" - управляет страной, видя будущее в отражении на стекле. Затем она объясняет, что на самом деле это ложь. Желая встретиться с "отцом" и "матерью", Алиса спрашивает их как сделать богов людьми. С помощью стеклянной бутылочки она узнала ответ: можно создать для них сосуды, также как она создала Адама. Алиса делает фальшивое пророчество о конце света и искажает ход истории. Несмотря на это, она выражает беспокойство и просит своих родителей подтвердить, что они не манипулируют ею. Без сердца или жизни, пророк не понимает, верен ли ее выбор, A girl narrates how her "parents" sleep in the Sin in a large temple, in a country governing the "third world." Ruling the country she, Alice Merry-Go-Round, is a prophet "Queen of the glass," a glass which reflects the future. She then explains that this is actually false; wanting to meet with her "mother" and "father", she asks them how to turn gods into humans and receives their reply in the bottle: to create vessels for them in a way similar to how she created Adam. Making a false prediction of the future to this end, Alice warps history. Despite this, she expresses unease and asks her parents for assurance she isn't being manipulated by them. Not having a heart or life, she doesn't understand if this is the correct choice. Composition Композиция В песне используется аппенд Хатсуне Мику "Solid" войсбанк для основного мотива и Кагамине Рин и Лен в некоторых строках. Музыкальное сопровождение исполняют электрическая и бас- гитары, скрипка и клавесин. Мелодия сочинена в жанре рок, темп задается барабанной дробью. Песня начинается с гитарного рифа, проигрыша скрипки и барабанов. К 0.13 вступает главная тема, затем вокал на 0.27. Три секунды голосу Мику аккомпанирует только гитара, к 0.30 снова вступают все инструменты. На 0.54 песня восходит к переходу на припев - к 1.07 - сопровождается клавесином. Hatsune Miku Append's "Solid" voicebank is used for the piece, with a brief line sung by Kagamine Rin and Len. The song primarily uses electric and bass guitars, violas, and a harpsichord. Primarily a rock song, the instrumentation is set to a high-energy drum beat. The song opens with a guitar riff and viola melody, backed by the drums. By 0.13, the song heads into its main instrumental sequence, followed by the vocals at 0.27. For three seconds, only a guitar is heard against Miku's vocals, but returns to the normal instrumental at 0.30. At 0.54, the song ascends into the pre-chorus, accompanied by the harpsichord, preceding the chorus beginning at 1.07. Припев заканчивается на 1.33, мелодия возвращается к главной теме, которая идёт до 0.47, затем начинается второй куплет. На этот раз аккомпанирует один клавесин до 1.57, пока не вступают остальные инструменты. К 2.15 песня доходит до второго перехода на припев - 2.26. Уже на 2.53 припев заканчивается, играет гитарное соло, на фоне барабанная дробь и бас-гитара. С 3.33 до 3.59 припев повторяется ещё раз. Главная тема продолжает играть, затем резко обрывается на 4.26. Полностью песня заканчивается на 4.26. The chorus finishes at 1.33, reverting to the main instrumental until 1.47, when the second verse begins. This time, the only instrumentation is the harpsichord, until 1.57, at which the rest of the instrumental kicks in. By 2.15, the song reaches a second pre-chorus, succeeded by the second chorus at 2.26. At 2.53, the second chorus finishes, followed by a guitar solo, with backing from the drums and bass guitar. By 3.33, the chorus is repeated once more, until 3.59. The main instrumental carries on until an abrupt end at 4.24. The song officially concludes at 4.26. Lyrics Текст песни 母と父が眠る巨塔 「罪」と呼ばれる闇の遺産 墓場の上にできた国が 治める第三の世界 頂点に立つ私の名は アリス＝メリーゴーランド ガラスの女王 未来を映し指し示そう それが真実でなくとも 出来損ないの預言者 …… そして歴史は歪められていく 母さん　あなたたちに会うためには 父さん　何をすればいいですか？ どうか私に教えてください 神を人に変える方法を ガラスの小瓶に映った 母と父からのお告げ 神がくれたメッセージ 「愛しき娘アリスよ　我らの憑代（よりしろ）を創るのだ かつてお前がアダムを創った時と同じように」 偽りの未来予知 …… そして世界は歪められていく 母さん　たまに不安になるのです 父さん　私は本当に あなたたちの娘なんでしょうか？ ただの人形ではないのですか？ 母さん　これが正しい選択でしょうか？ 父さん　私にはわからない ココロヲモタヌコノワタシ二ワ イノチヲモタヌコノワタシ二ハ Related Songs Project 'Ma' Проект 'Ма' Песня Проект 'Ма' рассказывает о последствиях фальшивого предсказания пророка и событиях, которые привели к созданию проекта 'Ма'. Также, появляется ее сын Адам Мунлит и раскрывается его желание отомстить Сенату за влияние на его мать. The song Project 'Ma' shows the results of Maria Moonlit's false prophecy and the events she set in motion to create Project 'Ma'. It in addition also shows her son Adam Moonlit and his desire to get revenge on the senate for their role in her manipulation. Master of the Court Хозяйка Суда Многие строчки Марии совпадают со строчками заглавной песни Хозяйки Суда: оба персонажа ищут родителей, которые могли бы объяснить их выбор, когда им навязали определенный путь. К тому же, обе утверждают, что у них нет ни сердца, ни жизни. Many lines stated by Maria are shared by the Master of the Court in her titular song, both figures beseeching their parental figures to explain their choices as they're being directed on a certain path outside of their own will. Additionally, both figures state they have no life or heart. Barisol's Child is an Only Child Дитя Барисоля - Единственное Дитя В песне Barisol's Child is an Only Child раскрывается предыстория предполагаемых родителей Марии Мунлит, рассказывая о них до заточения в Грех и сна. Barisol's Child is an Only Child shows the backstory of Maria Moonlit's supposed parents, showing them from before they were put inside the Sin to sleep. Trivia Детали Curiosities Любопытно * Во втором куплете песни инструментация повторяет мелодию похожую на мотив из предыдущей песни - "Prophet Merry-Go-Round" из Original Sin Story: Complete Edition. * The second verse of the song features a brief instrumental with a similar melody as the instrumental track "Prophet Merry-Go-Round" preceding it in Original Sin Story: Complete Edition. * Когда альбом Original Sin Story: Complete Edition был официально анонсирован, предварительное название песни в списке значилось как "Original Sin Story". * When the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition album was first formally announced, the tentative tracklist listed the song's title as "Original Sin Story". Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Песни Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Kagamine Len Категория:Хацунэ Мику